Those Days
by little-miss-book-worm-95
Summary: Everyone gets those days. You know the ones. Those days you regret getting out of bed because everything that can go wrong, does. Those days where all you want to do is curl up in a ball and cry, and you don't know why. Everyone gets those days. But not Killian Jones. Not before today, that is. Captain Swan. Kinda fluffy, kinda angsty.


**Hello everyone! So I haven't written anything publishable in a while, but then a prompt from one of my friends who wanted me to put "Shh, c'mere." and "It's ok to cry." into a fic for her and who was I to refuse? I managed to get this out in a couple of hours which is a record for me. It's also longer than I planned on it being so yay for that! This is also available on Tumblr. (iwannabeyourswan, follow me if you want, I'm good at clicking that reblog button). Anywho, here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT blah blah blah you know the drill.**

* * *

><p>Everyone gets those days. You know the ones. Those days you regret getting out of bed because everything that can go wrong, does. Those days where all you want to do is curl up in a ball and cry, and you don't know why. Everyone gets those days.<p>

But not Killian Jones.

Not before _today_, that is.

The moment he got out of bed he knew. It was freezing. He hadn't been this cold since Elsa arrived. He hurried to get dressed and warm, but soon discovered that his right sock had disappeared. It was almost 10 minutes later when he found it hidden under the bed _where he had already checked twice._ And now he was late to meet Emma for breakfast.

Checking his reflection, he noticed a stray piece of hair right on the top of his head. He looked like a damn cockatoo and no matter how much he tried to get it to sit nicely, it would just jump right back to where it was.

Giving up on his hair, Killian left his room and made his way to the diner. However, as he rounded the corner he ran straight into a very grumpy looking Leroy.

"Hey!" Leroy looked at him like he just mugged someone. "Watch where you're going, pirate!"

"Sorry, mate. Won't happen again."

"It'd better not." The dwarf mumbled as he walked off.

Sighing, Killian continued his walk downstairs. Spotting Emma sitting in her usual booth, he plastered on a grin and joined her.

"Morning love." Looking up from her menu, she gave him a smile so bright that he could have sworn Christmas came early no matter how bad of a day he was having.

"You're late. I was about to send out a search party."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Killian looked down at the table and rubbed at his neck. "I overslept and then all this stuff happened and-"

"Killian." Emma interrupted. "It's fine. I was joking."

"Of course you were. I knew that." He let out a chuckle that sounded fake, even to his ears. "Let's just order, yeah? I would kill for some waffles."

Emma just smiled and went back to perusing the menu, but at his words an old couple at the counter shot him the filthiest glares he had seen in years. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say considering his past.

"On second thoughts, how about something we can eat while we walk?"

"Uhh, yeah sure." Waving Ruby over, Emma asked for their usual order to go, then she turned back to Killian, looking him straight in the eye. "What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, lass."

"You know you can't lie to me Killian. I can see right through that stupid grin." She fixed him a stern look. "Tell me what's wrong. Please." Killian sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"It's nothing, love. I'm just having one of those days. Don't you worry about it."

"I'm always going to worry."

"You shouldn't have to."

Ruby came back with their food and they were quickly out the door and heading towards to docks. As cold as it was, there were still many townsfolk occupying the street. Killian couldn't tell whether he had done something wrong or if he was just noticing it more today, but everywhere he looked men and women were avoiding glancing his way. Parents where holding on to their children as if they were afraid he would kidnap them, there were even people crossing the street so as to not get in his way. He knew he had a reputation but, this was ridiculous.

By the time they got to the little bench overlooking the ocean, Killian felt even worse than he did before, and it didn't escape Emma's notice.

"Ok, now you can't tell me not to worry. Something is wrong and it's more than just a bad day." Killian knew Emma to well to think he could get out of this, so he chose to get it over with.

"Didn't you see the looks I was getting?" He buried his head in his hands. "No matter what I do to help this town and the people in it, they are always going to see me as the villain."

"That's not true. They just need time to get over it. You'll see."

"Swan, I've been a pirate for well over 300 years. That is centuries of people I have wronged in one way or another. It will take a very long time for anyone to forgive." He turned to her and grasped her hands in his one. "All I want is to be accepted as part of this community, but I'm not sure that is ever going to happen." At these words, Killian's voice cracked and a tear escaped his eye. "Maybe it's time to cut my losses and move on. Start anew"

"Shh, c'mere." Emma pulled him into her side. "Don't say that. You _do_ belong here, you'll see. Tomorrow will be better."

Killian wiped at his eyes and put on a smile. "I don't even know why I'm crying. I never do this. I can't even remember the last time I cried."

"Hey, it's ok to cry. It doesn't make you any less of a man. Just get it out. You'll feel better for it, trust me." They stayed that way, huddled on the bench and watching the water for a few more minutes, until Killian pulled back and wiped away the rest of his tears.

"Now, how about we eat our breakfast before it gets cold, then we'll go back to your place and have a look at this Netflix thing that you and Henry love so much." Emma laughed at this.

"Sounds like a plan."

The rest of the day was spent in Emma's loft with popcorn and 'Game of Thrones' and by the time the sun went down Killian knew one thing for certain. As long as Emma Swan was by his side, nothing could go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Btw, that review button has your name written all over it.**


End file.
